


Sheena

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SU - Freeform, mysterypearl - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 14: CunnilingusPearl learns about the human version of fusion.





	Sheena

**Author's Note:**

> Note. I call mystery girl “Sheena”.

She phased her clothes off, a light blue blush spreading across her face as she looked at her own pale white body. It’s been centuries since she had seen herself nude, but it also was the first time she had ever shapeshifted one of those “sexual organs” found in humans, making this experience extremely surreal for Pearl. She didn’t know how to react, if she should be embarrassed, or what to do next.

But one thing for sure, when she saw Sheena throw her top to the side and removing her bra, she had never seen anyone more gorgeous. All her delicate curves, those forms only a human body could have. Her tan skin contrasting with her pink hair, along with a small tattoo of flowers between her breasts, Pearl had no words.

“Sheena…”

The human leaned closer, and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together as they embraced one another, chest against chest. Gems didn’t have a high body temperature, so being pressed against Sheena, was so warm and intoxicating. She felt so many feeling she never thought existed, and how lucky she was to be there with her.

As they parted, Sheena’s face had turned red, and Pearl felt how the woman carefully caressed her waist, a passionate look in her eyes.

“Sheena.”, Pearl began, feeling a bit shy. What if she disappointed her? “I’ve actually never done this before.”

She just gave her a smile before pressing a kiss on her nose, cupping her face.

“I’ll be gentle. Tell me if you want me to stop or do something else, I want to make this moment special for both of us. I want you to feel safe.”

“I’m always safe with you.”

Pearl laid down on Sheena’s soft bed, and soon felt the tender touch of her hands spreading her legs apart.

Sheena pressed a tender kiss over her entrance, causing the gem to moan as pleasure struck her like lightning. She’d never felt things like this before, those tender kisses awoke something in her. She closed her eyes as Sheena carefully ran her tongue up and down Pearl’s entrance, before carefully sliding her tongue into her wetness, doing everything she could to find her weak spots. It became a pattern, she soon found out what she liked, and Sheena did everything she could, kissing and licking Pearl’s labia while using her free hand to stimulate her clit.

Her moans became louder and more frequent, until she hit the edge, screaming her name into the world.

Afterwards, Pearl was covered in sweat, face still blue from all the blushing.

“Pearl, was that okay?”

“It was perfect Sheena. I love you.”


End file.
